A Fathers strength
by deanHotchester
Summary: Dean Winchester was never the one to love until Hailey came into his life. Everything he thought never existed, was always there. He just had to find it but where there is happiness pain is soon to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Knows many names but only one remains echoing through the fiery pits of hell. It gets stirred up with the ashes and Drowned out by the screams. Dean Winchester is the darkness's favorite name.

Chapter One.

The hectic city of New York rumbled through Dean's apartment walls 'causing him to wake abruptly from the nightmare that played out inside of his head. With sweat bedding on his forehead and confusion erupting inside of his brain, he quickly took a few deep breaths trying to grasp reality before Hailey woke up. Dean glanced down at her still figure and as a natural reaction he carefully placed his hand on her chest, checking for a sign of life. Satisfied with her heart beat he slowly pulled up her shirt and smiled at the sight.

"Good Morning Baby." Dean whispered to Her stomach. Hailey's eyes fluttered open and with a dazed look on her face she grabbed for Deans hand. "Are you okay?" He asked his alarming tone brought reality back to Hailey. She annoyingly exhaled and nodded her head. "Sorry, I keep having the same dream over and over again." Her raspy voice was from the lack of sleep she's been getting. "I just Cant seem to figure out the guy in my dream," Hailey complained pondering for a moment. "What does he look like?" Dean asked.

Hailey closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm stuck in a white room and there's a crib in the corner and I make my way over and peer into it. There's a little baby girl with your green eyes and the biggest smile starring up at me. I go to pick her up but something always stops me from doing so, I turn around and I see a shadow in the corner across from me. Only its not a shadow at all it's a man or some kind of monster. He has no face, no features, just a tall black figure." She explained now cupping her belly.

" I call for you but you never come. The man steps close to me and sends me flying to the ceiling and from up there I watch as he leans over the crib and the baby begins to cry then before I can save her the crib catches fire and I wake up." Hailey finally opens her eyes to see Dean grimace at the words she just spoke. "what's wrong dean?" she asked. "Your dream sounds more like a nightmare and realistic one at that." Hailey didn't understand so she Ignored his input. "It's only a nightmare, I'm probably having the same recurring dream because I'm scared I'm going to be a bad mother." her laugh was hollow and deans heart began to speed up.

"Your going to be a great mother, Sweetheart." Dean leaned in for a kiss. "your going to be a great daddy." she quietly confirmed into his ear before he sat up. For some odd reason this scared dean. He jumped out of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to make some breakfast, anything you'd like me to cook?" He asked with a grin. Hailey could feel the tension stiffen. She shrugged and let her eyes fall to her stomach. "What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Okay, I'm just not hungry." Hailey told him. Dean began to laugh. "what's so funny?" she demanded. "I know your lying because You are always hungry." Hailey smiled soon joining in with his fits of laughter. Her brown eyes bounced when she starred back up at him and with a flip of her long caramel brown hair she inhaled deeply and said. "well in that case I would like some of your special eggs and bacon." Dean smiled. "Your wish is my command." with that he turned to enter the kitchen.

After nine months of being out eaten never fails to amuse him. "Don't look at me like that I'm eating for two." Hailey always said. Dean smiled and patiently waited until she finished to pick up her plate. "I was thinking we could walk to the park for some fresh air." Dean suggested placing the plates in the sink. Hailey slowly stood up and made her way to ward dean. "Let me do the dishes." she offered trying to push Dean out of the way. "No baby I got this why don't you go get dressed." He told her taking the dish soap from her hands. "Dean I'm pregnant not disabled." she said reaching for a dish.

Dean was quick to grab that as well. "Dean Winchester hand me the Plate." Hailey demanded one hand on her hip and the other outs tended. Dean's green eyes burned into hers. "I said I would do it." He reminded. Hailey opened her mouth to argue but was cut short when a sharp pain in her lower stomach shot across her belly. She leaned forward using the counter for support. Dean threw the dishes back into the sink and helped keep Hailey from falling.

"Is it time?" Dean panicked and before she could reassure she was okay, he ran for the diaper bag they packed ahead of time. Hailey couldn't help but laugh at his anxiety. Dean's arms were full by the time he came back to the Kitchen, adrenaline pumping. He had the diaper bag hanging from one arm and extra clothes and shoes in the other. Dean suddenly stopped and stared at Hailey with confusion. "It's false labor pains, I'm okay." she informed him. Relief crossed Deans face and he dropped everything in his arms. "I think I'm having a heart attack." He teased falling to the ground and putting his head between his knees.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Dean gave Hailey an alarmed look before quietly making his way to the door. Before he could get five feet to the door, it swung open. Hailey covered her mouth to stifle a scream once she saw Dean pull out his hand gun and aim. Sam held his hands up and slowly tiptoed inside. "don't shoot, I'm not armed." Sam confessed with a smug grin on his face when he realized how scared Dean looked. "I could have killed you Sammie." He fumed putting his gun up.

Hailey giggled and waddled toward Sam,. "How's my little nephew doing?" He asked bending down and touching her stomach. "It's going to be a girl." Dean said. "I thought you guys were going to wait until after the baby was born to find out the sex." Sam wondered. "we didn't find out the sex yet but I think it's a girl and Hailey keeps dreaming about a girl so.." Hailey shuttered when dean mentioned her dream. "are you okay?" Sam asked. "I'm fine just pregnant and ready to pop this precious thing out already." she breathed suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion.

Dean lead her to the couch. "so what brings you over here unannounced?" Dean asked as Sam sat across from him. "I actually have a job for you." He explained. "Oh No I told you once the baby is born I no longer hunt." Dean stated waving his hands in front of his face. "Exactly the baby isn't here yet and I really need you on this one." Sam objected watching Hailey's worried face glance at Dean's. "Dean, I don't want you to hunt with me but I need you on this one." Sam confessed. A sudden urge to punch Sam powered over him. "what kind of job is it?" Hailey asked lightly touching Dean's shoulder. "for the past three weeks people have been having nightmares repetitively and then within the first week of their nightmare, they come true." Sam said. "How do you know what they were dreaming?" Serena asked feeling uncomfortable now. "There husbands are the one who gets to witness it and every single one of them tell me about a dream and next thing you know they die the same way they would in their dream." He explained.

Hailey felt as if Sam took the strength from her and Dean could feel this. "Are you okay?" He asked tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Hailey didn't want to scare the two of them but deep down she knew that Sam came here as a warning. "I think we should walk and talk about this later." she changed the subject …. To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Dean inhaled deeply once he got out of his Impala. "I can not believe you have not sold this car yet." Sam chuckled helping Haley out of the car. "Why would I do something like that?" Dean asked giving his car a once over. "well you are expecting a child." Sam stated gesturing to Haley's stomach. "You know honey, Sam's right. It's really stuffy in there." Haley grunted stretching her arms up in the air. "Well someone didn't want to walk seven minutes down the block." Dean hinted causing Sam to roll his eyes. "I just missed riding in this special car." Sam Mocked. "Your lying but I like it." Dean grinned taking Haley's hand and entering the park.

The air was a bit colder this afternoon and it sent chills up Dean's spine. "so Haley have you thought of a name for the baby?" Sam asked pulling a leaf off of the tree's branch. Haley scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I really like the name Rose for a girl." she boasted snatching the half torn leaf from Sam. "I don't like it." Dean interrupted kicking a pebble to the side. "Excuse me miss, can You help me?" A little girl stepped in front of them. "what's wrong sweetie?' she asked, her eye brow arched. "I just want to show my mommy your hair 'cause that's the color I want." she explained. Haley blushed and nodded taking a hold of her small hand.

Dean waited for Haley to be out of ear range but never sight Dean then turned to Sam. "so what else do you know about this job." Sam pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. " This right here.." He pointed to the red X marked on the sketched house at the top of the paper. "..Is where I tracked down the next attack will be." He said. "any idea what could be killing these women or why?" Dean asked. Sam folded the paper and tucked it back into his pocket. "I was thinking their dreams are more like a premonition." He suggested with a shrug. Dean pondered this for a moment. "if they are having premonitions then what exactly is going around killing them? I mean a dream can't kill You Sam. People kill or in some cases monsters." Dean told him rocking back and fourth on his heels as he watched Haley make her way back.

"she is so adorable." Haley giggled when she approached the brothers. She could tell they were up to something and most likely it wasn't good. "what were you guys talking about?" she asked trying to figure out why a wave of confusion seemed to be stuck on Dean's face. "Nothing just guy stuff." Sam assured her. Dean snapped out of it and agreed. Haley knew this was a lie but she wanted to enjoy the day so she let it go. Once they got to a park bench they sat down, Haley's ankles were beginning to swell. "This is probably the worse part of being pregnant." she breathed. Sam's phone began to ring and he politely excused himself before answering it. "I'm really Happy that Sam will be here when the baby is born." Haley smiled leaning against Dean as she propped her feet in Sam's place.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach, feeling the Baby kick. "I Love you so much Haley." dean whispered. "I Love you too." she responded squeezing his hand in reassurance. Sam hung up his phone and glanced over at Dean and Haley and smiled. He remembered when he had something like that but that was just a long lost memory. He trudged over to the happy couple and hovered over them. "Bobby wants to see us in an hour." Sam told Dean. "are you ready to head back?" He asked Hailey. She hated feeling as if she wasn't get the whole truth but with a fake smile she nodded.

At the apartment Haley decided to check out the nursery. She laughed to herself when she starred at the crib remembering The three long hours it took Dean to set it up. A pair of warm arms snuck around her waist. "I'm going to head over to bobby's for a few hours, want me to bring back any food?" Dean asked letting her go. Haley turned to face him. His green eyes sent the blood in her veins rushing to her heart causing it to go into over drive. "anything you bring back I'll eat." she grinned. "That's definitely true." He breathed, Haley lightly smacked his shoulder. "Seriously though Dean, please hurry back." she pleaded standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips. "I'll be home as fast as I can, I swear." with another quick kiss, he grabbed his duffle bag and followed Sam out.

Haley didn't like the way the apartment felt when it was just her. With anxiousness stirring up inside of her she decided to clean to keep her mind off of the time. She started to sweep and began to notice a line of salt in front of the door. She didn't stop to think about it and swept it into the dust pan. In order to feel the mood she put on some music and swayed to the beat as she dusted and wiped down the counters.

Chapter three.

Bobby was happy to see the boys back together ready to tackle any obstacle that came there way. "why are you all giggles and smiles?" Dean asked dropping his bag at the door. "I'm just glad to see you boys together again." Bobby said snatching dean into his arms. "Okay now, easy on the hugging." Dean groaned wiggling out of his grasp. "Don't you know Bobby only Haley's allowed to touch him." Sam teased. "where is Haley? Are you two doing okay? How's the baby?" Bobby's questions made Dean chuckle. "Haley is back at the apartment and we are doing great and the baby doesn't want to come into our world just yet." Dean answered watching Sam pull out his laptop.

"I think we should patrol the area before we decide to go in." Sam suggested studying the houses blue print. Dean leaned over Sam and traced his finger over the screen. "I think you and Bobby should go in and I'll patrol the outside." he offered. "dean we can't half ass this, someone's life is in jeopardy here." Sam argued. "No one is going to die tonight considering myself." Dean snapped now pacing behind Sam. "I can't just go into a job like I use to Sammie for the first time in my life I have a woman who is waiting on me to come home and a baby who I haven't got to meet yet." Dean stressed. "Okay don't get your panties in a bunch, You can stay outside." Bobby told him,

After an hour of negotiating and planning they headed out. The house was white with black shutters and door. Sam gave Dean a nod before sneaking to the side of the house Bobby quickly following. Dean reared the corner and looked for any possible sign's of human or supernatural trespassing or evidence near the home. After four sweeps around the neighborhood dean took the key out of the ignition and impatiently sat waiting for Sam and Bobby to come back out. A flash of light captures his attention in the window of the house. Dean's pulse began to race and he bolted for the door, knocking it down.

"Sammie! Where are you?" Dean yelled while running up the stairs. Looking down the hall he saw Bobby get thrown out of the room, the wall stopping him. Dean hurried to his side. All Bobby could do was point towards Sam. Dean's eyes moved faster than his head. Sam was being choked, his feet searching for the floor. Dean reached for his Gun and with a second to aim, he pulled the trigger. Immediately the tall dark figure dropped Sam, His body hitting the hard wood floor. Before he could shoot again the figure was gone.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked helping Sam to his feet. "I'm fine, I was so close but it was like he was expecting me or something." Sam tried to explain in-between gasp for air. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." Bobby called from the hallway. A sick feeling suddenly shot through Dean's whole body. "what's the matter?" Sam asked cocking his head to the side. Dean couldn't speak all he could do was run for his car and sped until he got to the apartment.

The door was open and he could hardly breath by the time he walked in. A soft melody was playing the speakers but it didn't go with the flipped furniture and blood on the kitchen floor. Dean quickly made his way into the nursery where he found Haley laying by the crib. Dean kneeled down beside her and put her head on his lap. Haley's eyes swung open and she gripped her throat fighting to breathe. "Oh baby, You're going to be fine." Dean cried starring down into her pleading eyes. "If it's ..if it's a.. boy." she choked. "I.. want to name.. him Sam." Haley could feel his tears hitting her forehead.

The blood was drowning her and she knew it wouldn't be long before the dark abyss would completely consume her. "Your going to be able to hold our baby." Dean promised. "This will all be over soon." He cried leaning in for what would be their last kiss. Dean could taste the blood on his lips. Haley's body began to tremble and the gurgling sounds were enough to kill Dean as well. Dean looked up to the ceiling and gritted his teeth. "I hate you!" He screamed before looking back at Haley. "I love you." He whispered.

Haley's pained face managed a small smile. "I need you, I can't do this by myself." Dean confessed not wanting to let her go. All Haley could do was focus on his face until everything blurred into one. Haley began to whimper like a child finally letting go of her throat and holding her stomach as if to hold onto her unborn child one last time. Dean couldn't bear her suffering much longer. "It's okay.. Shh just close your eyes now." Dean unwillingly told her. With one last tear she obeyed. With a struggle for air, her chest fell still. In one minute dean's life flashed before his eyes but in one second his world collapsed from underneath of him.

Everything happened so fast. The flashing lights of the ambulance and police cars. The curious stares from the group of people formed around the yellow tape outside of the apartment. Even the ride to the hospital seemed to have passed him in a blur. When the doctor came out it was as if Reality was thrown back to him. He jumped to his feet beside him Sam and Bobby copied. "Dean Winchester, we managed to save your baby and the umbilical cord. Follow me and you can see it." He said and with that all three followed. They were lead into a small white room where a nurse was holding a bundle of blankets. With a smile she handed it over to Dean.

Dean felt as if he were holding a feather. " I don't know if a congratulations is appropriate but It's a boy." The doctor said and with a pat on his shoulder he left the room. Dean beamed at this small miracle in his arms and tears streamed down his face. "You look just like your mother, Sam." He mumbled. Dean then turned to show Bobby and Sam this wonderful gift. "Haley's last words were, if it's a boy I want to name him Sam." He explained to them. "Sammie you were right, you have a nephew." Sam smiled trying to blink back the tears of joy from spilling over.

Dean starred back at Sam's porcelain like face and all the pain he felt vanished and an overwhelming feeling of hope captivated him. "Your mommy loved you more than anything else in this world and you weren't even born yet. I bet mommy kissed you before you came here though." it was as if Sam could understand and smiled. Two hours of holding his son and passing him around the room, He let him finally fall asleep. "Were going to find who killed Haley." Sam swore standing at the hospital's exit. Dean nodded in agreement. "My hunting days are over but when you find him, don't hesitate to call." He said. With a nod from them both he watched them disappear into the dark. With a deep breath he began his walk to the small white room that holds his brand new future.


End file.
